1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a remote communication device, and more particularly, to a remote radio unit and a cable connector assembly and housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote radio unit may include an external port for transmitting signals and supplying power. Since the remote radio unit is generally operated under a hostile environment, maintenance for the external port may be performed regularly to prevent dust or rainwater from entering the remote radio unit. In addition, the external port has various types and a large amount, requires a plug operation that frequently occurs to connect the external port with antennas, power supplies, and data optical fibers, and has a compact structure, a small volume, and a poor mounting space. Therefore, the external port of the remote radio unit is recommended to have features such as a convenient and fast plug operation, a compact structure, reliable protection, and low production cost.
Accordingly, in the remote radio unit, the external port is mounted on a mounting panel by using a flange defined sealing rings and fixed screws so that a cable and an inner portion of the remote radio unit are connected. However, the above structure may require an excessive amount of components, consume a large amount of materials, and have high machining difficulty and cost. Also, using the flange may have drawbacks such as occupying a large space and complicated operations.